


The Logical Thing to Do [Art]

by lynndyre



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, F/M, Gen, IDIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek and Amanda~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sarek and Amanda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opalmatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/gifts).



[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/lynndyre/media/Sarek%20and%20Amanda_zpslaeigo1n.png.html)


	2. Spock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all the things he meant to me, this was a memorial I'm happy I could draw.

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/lynndyre/media/NimoySpock_zpsedgmszme.png.html)


End file.
